1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image-forming device and an image-forming method.
2. Related Art
Methods have been proposed in connection with an image-forming device in which continuous form paper (a sheet extending in a longitudinal direction) is used for preventing damage to a sheet from heat generated by a fixing unit of the device.